Criminal Parenting
by Bookdancer
Summary: Gotham's villains do their best to help Batman raise Robin - Dick - from age nine to eighteen. Problems will expand over regular problems parents face to the most ridiculous. Series of one-shots. Rated T for possible angst and hurt/comfort later on.
1. Birds of a Feather

_Okay, so this is an idea I came up with about... I dunno. Nine last night? I figured if there could be fics about the JLA raising Dick, why not Gotham villains raising Robin? Anyway, I wrote this during school, so it's probably a bit rushed, but I really wanted to publish it._

_I do not own Young Justice._

_Robin is currently nine, although his age will probably be changing._

* * *

Chapter One: Birds of a Feather

"Br- Batman!" Robin yelled, just barely catching his slip. A slight narrowing of the Batman's eye slits told the nine-year old that they'd be talking later. At the moment, though, Robin was content with swinging through Gotham. "Look!" He chirped. "There's a light in the old Observatory! Can we go look? Please, please, _please_?"

"I will." Batman growled, stopping Robin from going any further. "You, on the other hand, will be going back home. It's late out and you said you have a science test tomorrow. You need to get your grades up."

"Bu-"

"No buts."

The black-haired boy pouted, but still turned and swung away, soon disappearing from sight. However, once he reached Wayne Tower he made a swift u-turn, going back to the Observatory. He wasn't stupid. He knew what his mentor was thinking. The location screamed 'The Penguin', and it didn't help that a priceless bird statue had gone missing earlier that day. Penguin was lurking about, and Robin was going to get him in a cage.

It only took him about two minutes to reach the Observatory and enter. Batman was engaged in a fist fight on the ground, but Robin knew he'd be fine. Penguin's... whatever they were often provided a good fight, but even together they couldn't best the Batman.

Once inside Robin looked around, his covered eyes widening at the number of cages and birds that were in the building. There were all kinds - big, small, wide, skinny, short, tall, red, blue, yellow, orange, and more - of both birds and cages.

He carefully swung down from the rafters, mindful of the birds and cages. He wanted to prove to Batman that he could take care of himself, not that he was a fool who couldn't even handle a crazy man with a bird obsession.

"Well, well, well, who's this?" Someone asked, and Robin whirled around, birdarangs at the ready, to see a short, squat man standing a few feet away from him. The man had a sharp, long nose, beady eyes, and black hair that was combed over to one side. He was dressed in a suit with coat tails that trailed on the ground behind him. In his hands was an umbrella that he pointed at Robin, who stared at it in surprise. This was not how he expected their meeting to start out. Still, he answered boldly.

"I'm Robin." He replied, standing as tall as he could.

"Ah, the birdboy Joker was telling me about!" Penguin said gleefully, grinning. "I've been meaning to finally meet my cousin!"

"Cousin?" Robin asked, confused.

"Of course! I'm Penguin, you're Robin, we're both named after birds!"

"Oh, um, of course."

"Oh, I'm sorry, Robin, how rude of me. The umbrella is frightening, isn't it? Especially since Batman probably told you all abot its special abilities." He set the umbrella down and then offered Robin a seat at the table he had been sitting at. "Now, while we're waiting for Bats to come and arrest me - cause I know he will, is there anything you need help with? Because I always want to help a fellow bird out."

Robin thought. He _did_ have that science test tomorrow, and Penguin was actually one of the few Gotham villains who was sane, so maybe... He smiled, then began to talk.

* * *

Batman was, understandably, more than a little upset that when he finally got into the Observatory, dragging the pink ninja twins behind him, he discovered the Penguin, one of his main adversaries, tutoring his son - who, mind you, was _supposed_ to be at home - in science. Of course, he was grateful for the help - even Alfred hadn't been able to break through Dick's thick skull that when they made clay in class Clayface would _not_ magically appear.

And Bruce was even more grateful when Dick got a _96_ on the test - it seemed he'd done especially well on a bird's bone structure, but this was _Penguin _they were talking about! It wasn't like he could hire him to teach his son science!

Still, though, from that moment on, every night before a science test - minor or major, a certain bird would visit his flightless companion, whether in the middle of a heist or in Arkham Asylum.

* * *

_And that's it. I know a lot of you were probably expecting Joker to be first, or maybe even Catwoman, but I figured Penguin would do for a start. It's when Robin's just starting out, so the bad guys haven't gotten to know Robin as well as they will later._

_Also, this is the only chapter I have written right now, so some suggestions would be appreciated. I'll try and keep track, although I'll probably end up writing them down._

_And please review! I really want to know what you think about this! By the way, first person to suggest something will have a guaranteed spot and I'll do my best to update tomorrow with that suggestion depending on the time, although I can't promise anything. I sometimes have trouble writing while at other times it comes really easily, so... we'll see. Again, I hope you enjoyed!_


	2. Girl Problems with Ivy

_Alright, so first off sorry for the wait (I'm pretty sure I told you guys I'd try to update yesterday, and obviously that didn't happen). Second off, there is a very important AN at the end of this chapter, so please read it! And, finally, I'm sorry to anyone who likes Chalant and/or Zatanna. It is not my intention to offend anyone, but, quite frankly, I hate her. Even more than I hate Mockingbird from Marvel, and that's saying something. ... Hmmm... or maybe they're tied. I'm not really sure._

_Anyway, to:_

_everyone who reviewed, followed, and/or favorited- Thank you so much! I've never gotten a response like the one I did for this (unless it was a one-shot, and even then not that much - some of my one-shots are well liked and others not so much). So thanks!_

_randomkitty101- Here it is! And I thought I said first reviewer got a guaranteed spot? You were the first!_

_femrpbin fan- Um, I think you meant femrobin fan. Don't worry, easy mistake. And yeah, that sounds good! I can totally see him and the other villains corrupting Robin._

_TraughtForEver- Well, here it is! Two in one, yay! And there'll probably be some more motherly stuff from Ivy as she's one of the few female villains._

_Aranel43- Don't worry, I'm definitely doing those two!_

_yorkiepudding- I'm not really sure. If they do it will probably end up being unintentional, cause I can't see them acting like parents to Robin._

_rutger5000- Yeah, I'm going to be starting one. It'll be a nice sequel to this chapter, although I need to wait a bit before actually writing it. You'll see why in the end AN._

_Rider of the Winds- Not sure, I'd have to check, and I'm feeling kind of lazy right now. Sorry. And can you tell me the name of that story? I'd like to look at it!_

_5-STAR- Yeah, so do I. Unfortunately there won't be as much as I would like in this fic as the villains are taking over the parenting._

_DW- Of course I'm continuing! Hope you enjoy!_

_And that's it! I don't own Young Justice._

_WARNING- hurt/comfort_

_This idea came from randomkitty101, who was the first reviewer. She wanted Poison Ivy to help Robin out with girl problems._

_Robin is 14._

Chapter Two: Girl Problems with Ivy

"-and so now she won't even _look _at me!" Robin ranted. "Aqualad told me he'd tell her to get over it or he'd ask for her to be removed from the team, but we all know he won't actually do it!" He let out a groan and flopped backwards over the couch arm. Then he frowned, sat up, and looked behind him, groaning again when he realized that he had, in fact, just collapsed on Ivy's plants. "Why do you keep these everywhere?"

"I'm Poison Ivy." Said person said, snorting. "What did you expect?"

"Oh, I dunno, maybe for you to keep your plants in pots on the ground like _normal people_ do?!" Robin's voice kept raising until he full out shouting. Ivy stared at him, stunned into silence. Out of the five years she had known the teen, he had never lost his temper like this. Robin sighed. "I'm sorry, Ivy. I'm just kind of upset. I thought she was the one."

Ivy gazed at the upset teenager and then leaned in, giving him a hug. "It's alright, Robbie." She said, using the villains' old name for Robin. "I understand. I had guy problems when I was your age."

"Really?"

"Of course!" Ivy replied, her green eyes widening. "Everyone has love problems at some point in their life. I bet even Bats had a special girl while in high school."

"Who was yours? Your guy, I mean." Robin asked, sitting down next to Ivy on the ground, leaning against the green wall. He hesitated a split second before curling into her side, laying his head on her shoulder. The green-skinned woman smiled softly at the black-haired boy, running her fingers through his hair in a motherly way.

"Well, I remember a young boy, older than me, but still young at the time." She began, her voice slipping into her story-telling mode, something she'd learned quickly when Robin was nine. "I was a freshman in high school, just like you. He was a junior, and he had the most beautiful orange hair I had ever seen. It wasn't a bright orange, more of a rusty color, and it was short and spiked out over his forehead. He was of medium height, about 5 foot eight, and he was skinny but lean. His face was perfectly sculpted, at least to me, although I'd never gotten close enough to see more than that. I didn't even know his name. He never knew I existed. But I fell in love with him, as soon as I saw him. To me, he was perfect. And two years passed, and soon I was a sophomore soon to be junior, he a senior about to graduate. He did, and I never saw him again. All because I never said anything."

Robin stared up at her, amazed to see her eyes shining with tears as she ended her story. Ivy hugged Robin closer, placing a rare kiss on the top of his head.

"Everyone has love problems, Robin, no matter who they are. Some people's are just worse than others." Ivy stood up, pulling the bird with her. "Robin, you were very brave for speaking up to Zatanna like you did. It's not your fault that she decided to add insult to injury by saying no and ignoring you, it's hers. She didn't realize she was saying no to the most wonderful person in the world. You're special, and I want you to remember that."

* * *

Two days later, if Zatanna was discovered in her house wrapped up in vines and flowers, Ivy wasn't saying anything. And she may or may not have had a bundle of petunias and roses stalk the girl everywhere, even in Mount Justice.

And that may have alerted Batman to the fact that Poison Ivy had, once again, escaped Arkham, and promptly put her right back in.

And Ivy may have broken a nail or two attempting to fight off Batman (failing epicly, especially when Robin joined in with his creepy laugh), but it was all worth it.

Every single bit was worth it when she saw Robin's grin back in place where it belonged. (And seeing Batman's face when Robin asked him if he had a high school crush was an added bonus.)

* * *

_And that's it! Probably not what you were looking for, randomkitty101, but I started writing and... well, this came out. And I'm sorry that Ivy's a bit OOC._

_Also, it seems everyone has their favorite Gotham criminals, because the main ones I got requests for Poison Ivy, Joker, Catwoman, Harley, and even Ra's. If you want me to I'll try to focus on them, although I can't promise anything (especially with Ra's). Plus, I'm going to try to do as many criminals as I can._

_And now for the important part of this AN. First off, I would like to request that when you review, you do it by the little box right below this AN. Please don't send me a PM, as it makes it more difficult to respond to you (I try to do it all through the next chapter, not PMing)._

_Secondly, I am going to have a bit of romance for Robin when he's fifteen and older. Only then besides now. My question is, do you want him to be dating Artemis, Conner, or Wally? Or even an OC? Traught, Superbird, Birdflash, or OC/Robin? I'll be putting up a poll for you to answer on, so please vote if you have a specific person in mind. Only those options are available, though. I'm warning you now that if you vote through a review it will not be counted unless you tell me you don't have an account (because I think only people with accounts can vote, though I'm not sure). If you can vote via the poll, please do so. If it ends up as a tie between any of the options, I will be choosing. I already know which one I will end up choosing, as well, so if you have a specific in mind, VOTE! I'm giving you guys a full week to do so, and I will let you know who's winning when I update. Also, keep in mind that this pairing will not be the main focus of this fic. It will probably only show up a few times, mostly just mentioning._

_Finally, I am really sorry for the huge ANs. I promise I didn't intend to do it this way._

_And I am still taking requests! I always will be, though I can't guarantee I'll do them. I'll try to, though. So please, review!_


	3. One Joker, Two Jokers

_Agghh, I can't believe you guys are doing this. Three things, actually, and unfortunately only one of them is good. The first is that I can't believe you're reviewing so much! This is such a great response and I absolutely love it. Secondly, is that some of you (you know who you are) are voting for the pairing via review. I told you guys before that I will not be counting those votes unless you tell me you don't have an account. That means that out of all the votes I received in the past day, only six of them actually count. Why? Because they don't have accounts and no one voted via the poll. If you did it hasn't shown up. And third, when I said I was only considering those pairings I meant it. I will not do a Robin/Batgirl fic. I had several requests for that pairing, but I'm sorry. The only relationship I like them having is as an older sister/younger brother. Do you know how much younger Dick is? I'm not sure about in YJ, but in The Batman (the TV show) Robin was in middle school and Babs a freshman in _college_. Even if it's different in YJ that is not a pairing I am willing to even think about. Sorry, but it's true. I'm just not comfortable with writing them._

_Also, I've gotten a few reviews complaining about the slash pairing. It wasn't obvious for some, but still... I told you the pairing will not be important. I just wanted to ask about this because I know some people don't like slash. I figured I'd let you guys decide. If it becomes an issue I just won't have a pairing all together except for JokerxHarley and BatmanxCatwoman (which goes with BrucexSelina). I'm not planning on having many chapters with Robin after YJ starts anyway, so don't worry about it._

_Now that that's over (and I am sorry for ranting, it just kind of got on my nerves how many reviews were about the pairing), we can get on with the responses. To:_

_everyone who reviewed, followed, and/or favorited- Thanks so much! There has been a fantastic response to this fic, and I've been over the moon ever since I found out just how many reviews, follows, and favorites I've received._

_Sairey13- Not to single you out, because a lot of people did this, but you need to vote via the poll. Also, as I said, no Robin/Batgirl. And I'm sorry, but I don't see any problem with Robin dating one of his team mates just because Zatanna said no. They didn't break up, Zatanna said no to a date. See above AN for the guy thing._

_abbycat- Yeah, as I said in the above AN, I'm excusing everyone who doesn't have an account. Your vote has been accepted, don't worry._

_Guest- Again, no Batgirl. Sorry. See above AN if you have any more questions._

_Guest- Um, I'm sorry to say I don't really know Vandal Savage. Watching The Batman cleared up a lot of things for me, but he wasn't in any of the episodes. Sorry, but unless I really get him there won't be a chapter. Plus, from what I've seen of one JLA episode he wouldn't really be a parenting type. Same for the other criminals, but he seems especially... savage. Pun intended._

_Batgirl13- If you did vote via the poll it didn't show up. Sorry. And thanks for still liking it!_

_Guest- No account taken and noted. Your vote has been accepted. ... That sounded so official! I'm sorry, I didn't mean for it to come out that way. But yeah, don't worry about it._

_randomkitty101- First off, I would like to thank you for putting everything as a suggestion. It makes me feel better when it's not being demanded. Secondly, however, I have to ask you to vote in the poll. Your vote will not be counted otherwise. Sorry!_

_CoLoRfUlBoOkWoRm- Your votes have been accepted, don't worry. And thanks for putting Babs as a suggestion. I do understand why people want her to be the girlfriend, but it's just... I don't like it. And I can't write something I don't like. And it's okay for not liking slash. Lot's of people don't. I'm just one of the ones who absolutely loves it. (I find boy slash especially cute.) ... And I promise that wasn't me attempting to corrupt you so you like slash. I was trying to explain and it ended up like... well, like that._

_WishingOnAFallenStar17- Your requests have been taken, and I really like them! Blackjack probably won't be used since I don't know that much about it, but otherwise... yeah. :)_

_ZombiePandaPirateFrog- If you want your vote to be accepted please vote via the poll. Sorry, but otherwise your vote won't be counted. I'm not trying to be mean, but it does make my job easier. And don't worry, I've been looking forward to doing Joker. *smiles evilly*_

_Guest- I'm assuming you don't have an account so your vote has been accepted._

_Rider of the Winds- Thanks for looking for it! _

_Ace- I'm assuming you don't have an account as you're under guest, so your vote has been accepted._

_BitterRedemption- Please use the poll to vote. Otherwise your vote will not be counted in the final tally. Sorry._

_I do not own Young Justice._

_Oh yeah, and at the moment Traught is winning. Remember, you still have another six days to vote! So do so (via poll, only review if you don't have an account!)!_

_Robin is about ten in this, there's not definite age. He could be nine, ten, or eleven, anywhere around ten really._

Chapter Three: One Joker, Two Jokers

It would, Harley Quinn insisted forever after, have started with the Joker's sudden infatuation with cooking. Now, while this wouldn't normally be a problem (despite Joker being... well, the Joker), their favorite bird had found them out yet again while they were still waiting for the police and Batman to discover they were missing from Arkham. How Robin repeatedly discovered they were missing and found their hiding place every single time (for every single criminal who he considered his 'parents') was a mystery, though Robin always claimed he just knew. _It's a bird thing_, he would say. _Birds have this internal GPS that lets them know where they are and how to get home. It's the same thing with me and you. _Penguin would automatically say, _You and I. _Still, Robin asked in confusion, _The song? _And it would repeat every time the question about how Robin knew came up.

Anyway, Robin had, yet again, discovered them. And he decided to have the fabulous idea to make brownies once Joker bragged about his 'cooking skills'. The problem was that the three didn't exactly have any things to make brownies with, and Joker and Robin were quite adamant that they actually did make a batch or two. Of course, it would no doubt end up being more than that, as some would have to stay with Joker and Harley, some would go home with Robin for him to share with Batman and the mysterious 'Agent A', and some would probably end up going to other criminals who thought Robin was the best thing that ever happened to them. And, as that number was surprisingly large, they would need a lot of brownies. Which meant a lot of brownie mix.

And that was, of course, what led Harley to leave Joker and Robin alone as she went to the store to buy the mix, for once without her costume on as she wanted to get it over with as soon as possible. Joker and Robin alone was never a good mix, and the sooner there was a mediator between the two the better.

And, while Harley was gone, trouble was bound to leave her... and find the two closest people in Harley's life.

The two did manage to stay out of trouble for the first ten or so minutes Harley was gone, which was quite the achievement when you really think about it, but as soon as those ten minutes were gone, Joker had to intervene. It was way to quiet and unexciting ("Citing," Robin corrected.) for the clown, and he had to do something about it.

"How about you and I get ahead on the baking, hmm, Birdboy?" The Joker asked anxiously. "We could even surprise Harley with a treat!"

"Well, Harley did tell us she may take awhile..." Robin replied, putting on his thinking face. Said face was, in Harley's opinion, one of the cutest faces the boy could make. He pouted a little, as if he couldn't stand not knowing what he was attempting to figure out, drew his eyebrows together, and, to complete the picture, his tongue poked through his pouting lips just a little bit, turning the picture from mad and pouting boy to adorable, thinking boy.

Joker nodded, his white face scrunching up as he did his best to remember what Harley had actually told them. There was the no jumping on the furniture (the last time they did that they ended up breaking Harley's best china set), no playing with dangerous weapons inside the warehouse (the last time that happened they accidentally broke the lights and not only did Joker and Harley get found out and sent back to Arkham, but they also had to pay for the lights), and... something else... something important. Something Harley didn't want them doing at all until she was there to supervise them. But, for the life of him, Joker couldn't remember just what she had said. And apparently neither could Robin.

"But, J, how are we supposed to be bake if we don't have any supplies?" Robin realized, suddenly remembering the very reason Harley was gone and they weren't baking at the moment.

"Nuh uh, Robbie, we don't have any brownie mix. But who said anything about brownies?" Joker asked gleefully, bounding to their 'kitchen' and pulling out a bunch of ingredients.

Robin watched, wide eyed on top of the counter, as the green-haired man pulled out pie crust, cherries, Hershey bars, green grapes, Asian pear, purple grapes, and more. Soon at least a dozen ingredients were seated on the counter top next to Robin, who had moved to the very edge to avoid the food.

"See, Robin, we're gonna make a pie for Harley!" Joker cried in happiness.

Robin observed the items they were going to be using in doubt. "Doesn't look like any pie I know how to make."

"Of course not!" Joker said. "No one but me knows the recipe! ... No, I take that back. Not even I know the recipe! We make it up as we go!"

And that was why, when Harley came to the warehouse, she came into what appeared to be a warzone. Food was scattered throughout the kitchen, even on the ceiling, and it looked as if the Joker and Robin had been right in the middle of it all, as they were covered in even more food. They were staring into the oven, watching something bake.

"What is going on here?!" Harley cried, racing over with bags in hand. "Puddin', what've you done?"

_Oh._ Joker couldn't help but think. _That's right. We weren't supposed to bake until Harley was back._ Right at that moment the timer went off, and Joker and Robin's eyes went from Harley to the oven door and back to Harley again. The woman looked right back at them, eyes holding a fire neither had seen before. Unfortunately for them, they would be seeing it more than they would have liked later as time and years went by, but at the moment they didn't know what to think.

"Open it." Harley practically growled, her hyenas slinking into the room to stand behind her, narrowing their eyes at the guilty looking males.

Joker and Robin turned around quickly, wanting to get out of sight of Harley's glare. At that moment, she could rival Batman in the world's scariest glare. The two yanked open the oven door and pulled out a tiny, deflated pie that, by the burnt crust, had been in the oven for far too long. It also looked as if far less ingredients made into the pie than onto the previously clean kitchen and males. Said males stared gloomily at the pie. As if Harley being mad at them wasn't enough, their pie hadn't even made it out unscathed.

As the two turned back to Harley, pie held in Joker's hands, the depressed looks on both boys' faces made Harley briefly wonder if being mad at them was the right decision.

"Please explain what you thought you were doing." Harley said.

"We- we thought that we could make you a pie." Robin replied, eyes downcast. "It was supposed to be a surprise."

"This was going to be... for me?" The woman asked, eyes widening. She stepped forward, reaching out and taking the pie into her own hands. She steeled herself and grabbed a fork, almost hesitating but the hopeful expressions on her boys' faces made her plunge the fork right in, taking a big bite. She slowly moved the mouthful to her mouth, chewing thoughtfully. It was, surprisingly, pretty good. The fruits gave a good taste, and the burnt crust gave the pie a nice texture. Of course, it would have been better if there was more substance, but for now it was fine. "It's... nice." Harley said eventually, reaching for another bite.

Joker and Robin both looked overjoyed, and Harley couldn't help but smile back. It was a thoughtful gesture, though... messy. Yes, messy was the right word. For now, though, she would just enjoy her family. She could punish them later.

* * *

It was only an hour later that Harley dropped the bomb on the two jokers. They had to clean up the mess they had made. All of it. Not a single drop was to be left on any surface, all of the dishes must be put away, and don't even think about making brownies until the entire kitchen is clean and they had a professional watching them.

Still though, if their brownies were to be as good as their pie, Harley could always open a sweets shop with the Joker and they could have an honest business. She paused in her thinking. ... No, that would never work. He was the Joker, and he had too much fun with Batman and Robin. He would never settle for something as mundane as a sweets shop. Still, with the right bribery...

* * *

_So that's it. The chapter is longer than the past ones, though, unfortunately, so is the first AN. The chapter's still longer, though!_

_Anyway, I do hope you guys will vote! My favorite shipping needs some serious love right now, as no one has voted for it. Still, I'm not really surprised. It's not a well used shipping, so... yeah. And please remember the pairing in this fic isn't going to be used a lot. Really just mentioned, so don't get too upset if your favorite shipping doesn't win._

_And, hopefully, the ANs in the following chapters won't be as long as they were in here. I am sorry, but they were needed. Hopefully they won't be in the future._

_Please review!_


	4. Freezing Terror

_Ok, so first off I would like to apologize to everyone who ended up voting via review and who I reprimanded for doing so. Turns out the poll wasn't actually working. In fact, there was no poll. Thanks to _Summer's Sunlight _for telling me so. So I will now accept all votes that have been turned in via review, and the opportunity to vote is open for another week starting now. Again, sorry to everyone who attempted to vote on the poll, and sorry to everyone I reprimanded for voting via review. Anyway, to:_

_everyone who reviewed, followed, and/or favorited- Thanks so much! While there were less reviews, I'm blaming it on the Super Bowl, because I'm pretty sure I updated that night. Stupid me, forgetting about the Super Bowl. Thanks to everyone who still read and reviewed, and sorry to anyone I inconvenienced by updating that night._

_Guest1- Yeah, but this is pretty much an AU. Also, I never said they were BFFs. These are just instances where Gotham villains act like a parent to Robin. The Joker/Harley one was kind of ridiculous, but someone requested Joker teaching Robin how to cook, so I figured why not?_

_Guest2- Ok, so I was going to fix it, but then one of my friends thought you may be mistaken. It's an easy mistake to make, after all. So I checked on Word (gotta love it), and 'me and you' had a green squiggly line while 'you and I' didn't. So I went with the original. If you can show me something that proves you are correct, please do, because I really don't want that kind of grammar mistake in one of my fics._

_MsFye- Not exactly Catwoman, but I kind of wanted to do one of my own ideas. Sorry. I do have something planned for Catwoman, though, so don't worry!_

_solar girl- YES! *does happy dance* Superbird got a vo-ote, Superbird got a vo-ote! :D I'm so happy right now, you have no idea how happy I am! Superbird is actually the pairing I'm voting for, but, unfortunately, you're the only one who has voted for Superbird so far. But I'm not giving up!_

_femrobin fan- Hmmm, not exactly. :P_

_Summer's Sunlight- As I said above, thanks for letting me know! You can vote via review now, so please do! And I like your ideas!_

_DixieGrayson- No prob. Even if the poll was working I'd accept your vote. However, the poll is not working, so it doesn't matter anyway. :P_

_Also, the current vote is Birdflash 5, Traught 5, Dick/OC 3, Superbird 1, and OC/Dick 0. Remember to vote!_

_I do not own Young Justice._

_Robin is ten._

* * *

Chapter Four: Freezing Terror

"And don't forget to focus." Batman added as he and Robin swung toward Gotham Park. "Mister Freeze won't be as eager to make friends with as the other villains were. Personally I don't even know how you managed the others, especially Joker, but Freeze is different. He has a personal grudge against me - well, more than other people do, anyway - and he's a supervillain, so be careful."

"Got it, Bats!" Robin replied cheerfully, running along a rooftop before grappling to the building adjacent to the one he was on.

Batman frowned. "Have you been hanging out with Flash?"

At that, Robin gave him an incredulous look, reminding his mentor that, oh yeah, Barry had babysat Dick while Bruce Wayne was at a meeting and Alfred was at his brother's. Batman just sighed and blamed it on the sleep deprivation. Not only was he staying out longer as Batman, but the Graysons' first death anniversary was approaching and Dick had been having nightmares.

Robin glanced over at the silence, his eyes widening comically when he saw Batman had descended into one of his moods. The man usually tried not to with Robin present so he could at least attempt to preserve the boys innocence, but some things couldn't be helped. Which was why Robin was seeing his mentor's 'mood' for the first time.

The silence stretched on until the dynamic duo reached Gotham Park, the moon casting a silver glow over the leaves of the trees.

"I thought you said Freeze would be here?" Robin questioned, gazing around the quiet park.

"That's probably because I am." The voice came from behind them, and the two superheroes whirled around at the same time, dodging the first spray of ice that was shot at them from the villain's hands. "I see you finally brought Baby Bird out to meet me." Mister Freeze taunted, sweeping ice toward said bird.

Batman leapt at his protege, knocking him out of the way. At the same time Freeze brought another round of ice toward the Bat, managing to catch him off guard. Freeze grinned. It wasn't every day you got the Batman, so he was going to savor it while he could.

"Batman!" Robin cried when he saw his mentor was frozen in a block of ice.

"Just you and me now, Birdy." Mister Freeze said, advancing on the boy.

He suddenly shot ice from his blaster, and Robin jumped out of the way in a back handspring. Freeze retaliated with another blast of ice, and Robin sent exploding birdarangs toward the villain in reply. The two continued in this way until Robin found himself backed up against a tall building.

Mister Freeze grinned and shot what he thought would be the last blast of ice toward the bird. Instead, Robin shot his grappling hook up to the top of the building and, without hesitating, quickly followed it.

But there was a problem. There was only a slight edge on the roof, by no means enough to support the hook and Robin. The edge broke away when Robin was close to the top of the building, fifty feet in the air.

Batman watched in horror and willed the ice surrounding him to melt faster, but he knew even if he were free right then he couldn't save his son from where he stood.

Mister Freeze wasn't quite sure _what_, exactly, prompted him to move. It may have been Robin's scream of terror as he fell, or maybe just the sight of him falling, but he reacted faster than he thought possible. Ice shot from his hands as he created an ice slide in mid-air that the young vigilante fell onto. Robin slid down the slide and into Freeze's waiting arms.

He set the bird carefully on the ground, stepping back as Batman, finally unfrozen, ran up to begin comforting the boy, who had, to Mister Freeze's utter shock, broken into tears. Robin was sobbing, saying things like, "I saw them!", "I thought I would be joining them.", and the most heart wrenching, "Don't leave me. Please don't leave me."

Batman replied in kind, "I'm not leaving, Robin. I'm not going anywhere. You're okay. I'm here."

"Freeze?" Robin sniffled after things had quieted down.

His mentor glanced up at said man before replying with, "He's here."

"Thank you." Robin said, looking up at the surprised criminal with no doubt teary eyes.

"Anybody woulda done it." He replied with a shrug.

"Not everybody." Batman corrected him as he stood with Robin cuddled in his arms. "So thank you."

Mister Freeze spent the next week out of trouble before robbing - or attempting to rob - a jewelry store. Batman and Robin responded instantly, and, to Freeze's relief, the younger was back to his laughing self. He didn't want to think about what would have happened if he didn't catch him.

* * *

_Ok, so in case you're all like, 'but Mister Freeze wouldn't catch him!', in The Batman TV show Freeze actually gets his powers through his choice to avoid an old, homeless man crossing the street. That caused him to crash his car and then get into ... well, I'm not sure what to call it, and when he got out he was Mister Freeze. He was still a thief, but a minor one. It's part of why he has such a big grudge against Batman - said Bat was chasing him when he crashed the car._

_Anyway, I hope you guys enjoyed reading this, and please review! And remember, you have another week to vote via review!_


	5. The Puuuuurfect Date

_Alright, so first off sorry for the long wait. I got an idea that I really liked the sound of for a Hobbit/Avengers crossover, so I spent the last week being busy and the week and a half before that writing and publishing the crossover. Anyway, I wrote this last Wednesday, but, unfortunately, I had zero time to actually update before now. But here I am! With, as requested several times before, a special guest appearance by Selina Kyle, aka Catwoman. Anyway, to:_

_everyone who reviewed, followed, and/or favorite storied- Thanks so much!_

_Rider of the Winds- No problem! I understand about the not reviewing thing, there are just those days, right? And as for the 'citing', I do, in my opinion, believe ex- to be a prefix. At least a little bit. Also, 'aster', one of Rob's most famous 'words' is actually a word, as well. It's a flower, as well as Bunny's name. E. Aster Bunnymund, to be exact, if you're a fan of _Rise of the Guardians_. And I'm fine waiting! Although, and I'm sorry to be asking for another favor, but can you tell me where the anon meme is? I'm always hearing about it, but I don't actually know where or exactly what it is._

_OverdosedOnPotterPride- While you are late with voting (it ended the Thursday before you reviewed), I will still count your vote. For one, Superbird is one of my all-time favorite pairings, and two, well, this will only be the second vote for Superbird, not even close to making a dent in the gap between this and Birdflash or Traught._

_Also, I'm sure everyone is excited about hearing the results to the 'poll'. The final (and I mean final this time) results were thus: OC/Robin- 0; Superbird- 2; Robin/OC- 3; Traught- 9; Birdflash- 9. That means that, as Traught and Birdflash are tied, I get to be the tie breaker! My vote will go to Birdflash! Sorry to everyone else who voted for another pairing. Remember, however, that this romance won't be the main part of this fic. Besides this chapter (and Wally's not exactly in it, either), there will probably be no more than a slight mention of it._

_Dick (I'm going with Dick as I believe that Selina does know Batman and Robin's secret identities, and likewise) is, at the moment, sixteen. Also, I didn't even realize this could be a fic for Valentine's Day until yesterday, so... happy belated Valentine's Day!_

_I do not own Young Justice._

Chapter Five: The Puuuuurfect Date

"There." Selina Kyle stated with a smile, her cats purring in agreement. "You look wonderful."

Dick looked at himself in the mirror doubtfully. He looked normal. The same he did everyday. "How? Nothing's changed." He was almost right. He was in a pair of black jeans with a red v-neck t-shirt, his black jacket on over it but open. He was also wearing his regular black converse, his hair combed neatly but gelled into a point at the end, a mix of his Robin and Dick personas. Selina had also ditched his sunglasses at the beginning, actually dropping them on the ground and then stomping on them with her heel.

"You do _not_ look the same." Selina scolded, scandalized. "Or do you think I would spend an hour - of _my_ time, might I add - just to make you look like you always do?!"

Dick sighed. "Sorry, 'Lina." He said, falling onto her couch with a huff.

Selina blinked at him, slightly surprised at how he was acting. "Dick..." She said slowly. "Who are you taking on a date?"

"Oh, um, well, it's more like I'm being taken on a date." The sixteen year old replied.

"Really?" The black-haired woman asked, eyes gleaming. She leaned forward in her chair, smiling mischievously. "Do tell."

"His name is Wally West." Dick mumbled. "He's eighteen, a redhead with green eyes, ad he lives in Central City."

"A redhead, huh? And a superhero."

Dick's eyes widened, and he turned the sapphire orbs to his surrogate mother in surprise. "How do you..."

"You and your dad aren't the only ones who can hack, ya know. I know Wally West is Kid Flash."

Dick blushed, but jolted as the doorbell rang. He had told his new boyfriend to pick him up here rather than at Wayne Manor, where it would be questioned why a random teenager was knocking on Bruce Wayne's door. Dick glanced nervously at Selina, who gave a reassuring smile and stood, gently pulling Dick up and pushing him toward the door.

"Go get your man." She whispered, winking.

Dick grinned back, suddenly filled with his usual self-confidence. "Thanks." He stepped back and gave her a quick hug before racing for the door, footsteps soft but sure-footed on the carpet.

Selina Kyle listened carefully and heard a low whistle of appreciation. Grinning, she stood to put her Catwoman costume on. This cat looked after its kittens, regardless of which species said cat and kitten actually were.

And, if Batman and Robin wondered why Catwoman never pulled a job when Dick was on a date, she wasn't saying anything. Not one word.

_Wow. I didn't realize this was so short before. Anyway, to keep this AN from becoming any longer, I'll say goodbye now. But please review!_


	6. Too Far to Go Backward

_Okay, so to keep this short, I'm writing this via my phone and therefore any mistakes I make are not mine but my phone's stupid auto correct. Spelling mistakes, I mean. If something looks funny, blame auto correct. Anyway, to:_

_everyone who reviewed, followed, and/or favorited- Thanks so much! I'm going to try to make these replies short as, like I said, phone._

_Rejecting their Reality- Um, so the idea for this chapter did, in fact, come from the crazy place I call my mind. Just saying. I don't reply to reviews until I have an idea set out, and I usually forget what reviews say when I come to reply to them (though it doesn't stop me from treasuring every one!)._

_Guest- First off, sorry for doing slash when you don't like it. But, like I said before, Birdflash isn't the main idea for this fic. I'm happy you still like it, though! And sure, I think I could fit something like that in. :) But as a warning, it may end up being the opposite of what you were thinking of._

_Femrobin fan- Um, not really. Well, I guess, but from a distance. And it was more like she was waiting for something bad to happen. That, and she was resisting from making trouble herself._

_talk-ape- Crack?_

_I do not own Young Justice._

_Robin is about seventeen._

Chapter Six: Too Far to Go Backward

Two-Face closed his eyes and breathed in deeply, ignoring the twinge in his face as the burns protested. Despite being years old, the pain would never truly go away. Just like the pain of what he was about to do would stay with him forever. He took another deep breath and let it out, opening his eyes. The man whispered a quiet apology to Batman and Robin before swinging his fist at Robin, who was tied up on the ground and staring up at him with trusting eyes.

But no longer would those eyes blink at him like they had two seconds ago. Never again would Two-Face be one of the few criminals who was actually trusted to watch over the bird. Of course, that had ended when Robin turned twelve, but just the knowledge that he was betraying Batman and Robin's trust pierced his heart like a dagger.

Batman was staring at him a little fearfully now, as if he still believed Two-Face would protect Robin with his life. As if he believed the criminal had pulled the punch. But he hadn't. His fist had slammed into the teenager with all of the force he could possibly muster. Because he had to. Because if he didn't, both Batman and Robin would pay with their lives.

As he swung his other fist, this time aiming for Robin's face, Two-Face cursed Ra's al Ghul. He cursed him for the pained look on his baby bird's face, for the enraged look in Batman's eyes when the caped crusader realized Two-Face was going against him,and he cursed him for making him do this. He was backed into a corner, he knew that. He could either beat Robin to within an inch of his life or let both vigilantes perish at his own hand. It was his penance, as Ra's put it, for defying him years ago. And he was selfish. He couldn't let Batman and Robin die painless deaths but hurt them emotionally and physically before letting them go to continue living. It was the cruelest form of punishment.

"Harvey!" Robin screamed, "Please, Harvey, no! Stop! Please, Har... Harvey, please..." He was sobbing now, his face already a mass of bruises and Har- no, Two-Face - didn't doubt that, under his costume, his chest and stomach bore the same picture.

"Two-Face!" Batman yelled, taking over for Robin when the bird fell silent. "Two-Face, I swear I'm going to kill you! When I get out, I'm gonna kill you!"

"No you won't." He forced his voice to be cold, indifferent. "I know your rule, Bats, and so do you. You won't kill me."

And he kept on with the beating. He changed his position, now aiming at Robin's back. By the time he was done, he knew- Robin would be a bloody mess. There was no doubt about that.

Finally, Two-Face deemed the job done. Ra's couldn't blame anything on him now. So he left silently. Robin was unconscious, and Batman's head was bowed low to the ground from where he was tied to the wall.

He didn't speak again until he was out of the building, knowing the Justice League was most likely on their way.

"I'm sorry."

That was all he said, only two words, but he figured it was fitting. Two words, Two-Face. And he was sorry. The most sorry he had ever been before. Nothing could beat the grief he was feeling at that moment, and he was astounded that Batman hadn't guessed his own feelings.

As more years passed, tears were shed and held in. He cried when his bird left for Bludhaven, though he knew it to be his own fault. He held in the tears when Catwoman, Joker, Harley, Ivy, and other criminals each paid him a visit, telling him what, exactly, they thought of his stunt. But he cried happy tears when Robin returned as Batman, as he suspected the Bat to be alive. And he cried happy tears as he died, old and alone at the age of 87, knowing that Robin -for that was who the bird would always be to him- was still alive, keeping Gotham and the world safe under his wings.

_Wow. Okay, so I must seriously be in the mood for some feels, cause a chapter I wrote yesterday for a Hobbit fic had some good hurt/comfort, too. Of course, this was more like angst, but what can you do when the muse takes over?_

_Anyway, this was based on when Robin was beaten by Two-Face, which was followed by the big fight between Bats and- and I'll just stop talking now. Sorry for the spoiler, those who didn't know._

_And please review! I'd love to see what you guys think._


	7. Batman Can't Do Everything

_Wow, okay, you guys seemed to like the last chapter. I'm really happy about that, too, cause I wrote it during a car trip and... yeah. Anyway, to:_

_everyone who reviewed, followed, and/or favorited- Thanks so much! I love any response from my readers, and I treasure every one!_

_monkeygirl77- First off, love the username. Secondly, I have actually been planning something a bit like that. Not exactly, and it'll probably be a while, but something like it. :)_

_Guest (#2 and from before)- Thanks for the compliment! I really liked how the narration came out, too, so thanks! Secondly, I understand. I myself love the slash but I understand that others don't. And at least you accept it. And I will try to do the Sportsmaster and Artemis one. Thanks for the review! :D_

_alamodie- Thanks so much for that! I was wondering why the first chapters were getting a bunch of reviews and the later ones less, and I think that's the reason. Thanks for pointing it out, and I'll try to do more fluffy chapters._

_Angelgirl- The pink ninja twins are from The Batman (tv show). It's the only show with Batman and/or Robin in it that I've watched all of, so a lot of the criminals will be from there. If you google 'the batman the penguin twins' or 'the penguin kabuki twins' some pictures should come up._

_Guest (#3)- Yes, I'm adding more chapters. Don't be so rude about it._

_Anyway, alamodie pointed out a very good point- there's mostly been angst in the last chapters. Because of that, I'm going to try for more fluff. We'll see how it goes._

_Robin is nine, and I do not own Young Justice._

Chapter Seven: Batman Can't Do Everything

Pamela Isley jolted out of bed in her temporary apartment at precisely 2:42 in the morning. One quick glance outside confirmed that it was still dark out and it only took three point seven seconds for her sleep addled mind to discover what had woken her. For some bizarre reason that the woman wasn't completely sure about yet, the phone that was hooked on the wall (it was an _old_ apartment) was ringing. The reason it was bizarre was that not even Pamela knew the phone number that would be required for someone to reach her via the phone. She was also certain that Harley Quinn, the only person she could think of who would call her at 2:42 in the morning, was locked up in Arkham Asylum, the Joker having escaped without his girlfriend.

All the same, it didn't take her long to swing green legs over the edge of her brown covers, feet slipping quietly into the slippers just barely tucked under the bed as she hurried to answer the phone, realizing that whoever was calling must have some kind of emergency for them to be doing so at 2:42 - now 2:43 as the electronic clock's red '2' slipped into '3'.

"'lo?" She mumbled, pinching her leg as she urged herself to wake up more.

"Poison Ivy?" The deep voice echoed through her ear, and said criminal - for Pamela was a criminal - almost dropped the phone in her hurry to answer, completely surprised at who was on the other end.

"B-Batman?" She gasped back, frantically pulling on her green robe as if she expected him to come sailing through her window at any moment. "What is it?"

"It's Robin." Pamela shifted into her Poison Ivy mind, at the same time her motherly instincts rising to high alert at the sound of what must have been a cry of pain from Robin on the other side coupled with - dare she say it? - the worry in Batman's voice. "He's been hurt, and I think you're the best one to deal with it, given your expertise." Poison Ivy was in the midst of asking, "What expertise?" when the man continued, saying, "We'll be there in fifteen minutes, we're on the other side of Gotham." And, with that, he hung up.

The green-skinned woman pulled the phone down, looking at it in disbelief. How did the Batman even know where she lived, let alone her phone number? Still, she had to admit that she didn't want to be out of the loop - not to mention with zero medical knowledge whatsoever - by herself, so she quickly dialed a number she by heart.

It wasn't long before another male's voice drifted into her ear, and Poison Ivy found herself wondering how she went two full weeks without even touching the phone before using it twice in one night.

"Who is this?" The voice was grumpy, no doubt at being woken at 2:47 in the morning (according to Ivy's clock), and filled with sleep at the same time.

"It's Ivy. I need you to come over." She paused, listening to his response, before speaking the magic words. "It's Robin." It was at that moment that she hung up, confident in her choice and said choice's worrying affection to the young bird.

The next fourteen minutes were spent getting dressed and waiting for Batman and Robin - she knew they would arrive first - as she paced, a first aid kit already set out on her little table. It took exactly fifteen minutes from the time the call ended for Batman to get there, though Poison Ivy didn't allow herself to wonder over the fact. Her attention was solely on the hero held in his mentor's arms, tears streaking down his face as he held his hand.

It was at that moment that her backup arrived, apparently with more backup (who also had a backup, who, apparently, had a backup as well). It honestly wasn't that surprising that she didn't recognize two of the backups, no doubt minor crooks that Robin had befriended.

Joker spoke first, racing in through the doorway of the apartment with the other three backups behind him. "Where is he? Where's my little bird?"

Robin didn't grant any of them with a single sound, instead continuing to cry even as he watched all of them warily, as if afraid of what they would do.

"Shut up, Joker!" One of the unknown crooks said, "You're not the only one who cares about Robbie."

"You neither, Firefly, so shut it!" The other, a skinny man in what looked like striped underwear, said, blocking 'Firefly' in his path to Robin.

"Everyone quiet!" Batman raised his voice over the din that followed, himself, Robin, and Ivy the only ones who stayed quiet. "Ivy, why are they here?"

"I only called Joker." She replied, shrugging even as she shot a glare at said clown.

"Joker called me." Penguin said next. "I called Firefly, and I guess he picked up Ragamuffin on the way here."

"It's Rag_doll_!" Said person hissed.

At that moment Robin let out a small cry as Batman accidentally touched his hand while setting him down on Poison Ivy's couch. All five criminals immediately stopped arguing and crowded around the bird, Ivy grabbing the first aid and asking the classic question of, "What hurts the most?"

The black, red, and yellow clad hero frowned as he pointed with his left hand toward his right, where Ivy immediately spotted the problem.

* * *

"My, Master Bruce." Alfred remarked as he saw the Batman exit the Batmobile, Robin collapsed in his arms. "It seems to have been a busy night."

He carefully peeled back the bandage swaddling the boy's hand to examine his injury, giving a tut as he saw the extent of the damage. "Who did this?"

"We were at the docks fighting some drug smugglers when it happened." Bruce replied, having taken off his cowl after resting Robin on their operating table. "Poison Ivy, Joker, Penguin, Firefly, and Ragdoll did the bandaging."

Alfred hmmed, rewrapping the injury before finally dignifying Bruce with an actual response.

"So tell me, Master Bruce. Why did it take five criminals and the Batman to deal with a simple splinter?"

_Yes, that was it. A splinter. :P I recently got one (really two, but who's counting?) and it was shoved all the way in, and my dad had to peal back my skin starting at the entry point to actually get it out. Lemme tell you, it hurt. Seriously. Splinters are no joke, and for a first timer I went all the way._

_Anyway, alamodie, I hope that satisfied. Not really angsty (I hope), and we have several criminals taking care of Rob plus some Daddy!Bats._

_Thanks for reading, and please review!_


	8. One, Two, Three, Selena, Harley, Ivy!

_Yes! And I'm back! :D I loved the great response that I got from the last chapter, it was wonderful! Without a doubt, we'll be going over one hundred reviews with this chapter- I'm so excited to be this far with only seven - now eight - chapters._

_Anyway, happy belated Mother's Day! I wasn't actually going to write anything as I couldn't think of something to write with a mother in it (except Percy Jackson, but I didn't want to write that at the moment), but then I thought of _Criminal Parenting_. And I thought, yes! So this, like the last chapter, will have a mix of villains. You'll see why. I'm also sorry that this is so late after Mother's Day. I also started it on Mother's Day, but I've added bits and pieces since then and finally finished today. Anyway, to:_

_everyone who reviewed, followed, and/or favorited- Thanks so much! I loved the great response._

_I Am The Catalyst- Yup, I had one kind of like that. I once got a splinter shoved so deeply into the bed of my thumb that my coach told my dad that he should probably use a knife to get it out. Thankfully it didn't come to that, though. I'm sorry it did for you!_

_Sick Twisted Mind- Thanks for the ideas! They've been added to the requests page on a Word document on my laptop- hopefully I'll get to them at some point. :P_

_Batgirl13- Sorry, you must've gotten the splinters meant for me. I've had a total of one, and I just got in a couple of months ago. Sorry! :P_

_gothychic101- Kind of similar splinter story to mine! I had to get the skin peeled back, too._

_randomkitty101- Idea taken and noted. :)_

_random obsession- Sorry, I'm not really one to write that sort of thing. I'll put it on the list of suggestions, but unfortunately it'll probably never be done. Sorry._

_KK- Nope, you're not overstepping any boundaries! I'm pretty sure I asked for suggestions earlier on in the fic. I'm glad you really like it! I also liked all of your ideas except for these: E and G; I tend to only write stuff for the original team, meaning no Zatanna, Rocket, or anyone after; I also tend to ignore later Robins and Batgirl- sorry! However, I agree with you on Scarecrow, although I do have a request for him teaching Robin psychology. And here's Mother's Day! :)_

_Suggestions- I like the first two, but the third one will probably never happen due to the fact that I don't really know Mad Hatter. Sorry!_

_Phew! That's it! A lot of replying, maybe I should start doing so over PMs. Hmmmm... Yeah, probably. Unless the reviewer doesn't accept PMs. If I don't get to you immediately I'm sorry._

_Anyway, Robin is ten, and it's his first Mother's Day with the villains..._

_I do not own Young Justice._

Chapter Eight: One, Two, Three, Selena, Harley, Ivy!

Robin took a deep breath, slowly releasing it as he gazed at everything he had prepared. Three cards were addressed to a Ms. Selena Kyle, Ms. Harley Quinn, and Ms. Poison Ivy, each in the neat handwriting that only Alfred could teach Robin to use. Next to them were three pictures of them, each labeled 'Best Mom'. One more deep breath taken, Robin slowly put each item into his utility belt. It was time for the mailbird to make a few visits.

* * *

Selena yawned as she opened her apartment door, rubbing one hand over her face sleepily, she looked down and then blinked in surprised, taking her hand off of her face. On her doormat was a letter labled with her name plus a folded piece of paper. She silently picked them up and then walked back inside.

Unfolding the paper, she smiled at the words and the picture. She had a feeling it had been from him. Once opening the letter, however, her smile grew even wider. It read:

_Hey, Selena!_

_Yeah, it's me, Dick. Bet you already knew, oh well. Anyway, to celebrate Mother's Day I thought we could visit Gotham Zoo. It's a nice day out and I know the lions have a special exhibit today. They have a new cub finally being placed in the den!_

_Love, Dick_

* * *

Harley wasn't exactly sure why she was being let out of Arkham, but she wasn't complaining. Then she got the letter, and she _really_ wasn't complaining. This was, no doubt, going to be one of the best days of her life. Spending all day at Gotham Zoo with Robin (both of them in civies, of course) on Mother's Day was like a dream come true.

She didn't even think of what her best friends were doing that day...

* * *

Ivy was unbelievably happy. She had been having a downer of a day, but then she got the letter. The letter that told her she would be spending the day with Robin at Gotham Zoo. Best. Day. Ever.

* * *

Selena gazed around the zoo entrance, searching for the familiar black hair and blue eyes. To her surprise (but not really, it was pretty sunny out), Dick was wearing sunglasses.

"Hey, bud!" She exclaimed, pulling the pre-teen into one-armed embrace. "You ready for the best day ever?"

"Yup!" He replied, a grin splitting his face in half. "I was thinking we go over to the lions first, see how they're doing, and the work our way around the park."

Selena thought about it for a couple of seconds before agreeing, figuring that, even when the zoo had just barely opened, it would better to see the lions first if what Dick had said in his letter was true. An agreeing nod was all Dick needed to start leading her toward the lions.

* * *

Harley glanced around, spotting the lions (all of whom seemed to have a strange attraction to a black-haired woman wearing a ball cap), a girl throwing a tantrum, someone who looked to be Robin in civies, the- _H__old up!_, she said mentally. A large smile graced her face as she hurried toward him, arms outstretched for a hug.

Sunglasses blocked his eyes from view, but she was certain that they were sparkling. He laughed as she gripped him in a hug.

"You and Mr. J pulled this together, didn't you?"

A short shrug (though sheepish looking) was all that the blonde needed to laugh and shake her head.

"So where do you want to go first?" Harley questioned.

* * *

Ivy narrowly avoided a mother and her young boy before turning around and running into exactly she had been looking for.

"Oops, so sorry- Robin! There you are, I've been looking for you everywhere. I thought you said to meet by the lions at nine o'clock."

"Yeah, sorry about that." The boy replied. "I ended up spending more time looking for them rather than actually getting here." He shrugged. "I'm not used to using maps."

"Alright, it's fine. So it's the lions first, hmm?"

* * *

Selena glanced worriedly at her watch. She hadn't expected Dick to be gone for so long. She finally turned away from the lions who she had been giving all of her attention to and began to walk. Where, she wasn't sure, but he had to be around here somewhere, right? Suddenly, she heard a familiar voice behind her.

"Selena?"

At the sound, the woman turned around then stared in surprise. "Harley? What are you doing here?"

The blonde frowned. "I'm here with Robin for Mother's Day. The question is why are _you _here?"

Selena started. "That's not possible. I'm here with Robin. And if he's with you, then where is he?"

Harley drew her eyebrows together as she thought about what one of her best friends had just said. "He's in the bathroom. And the same question goes for you."

"Bathroom." Selena replied.

The two women blinked at each other, just realizing something. "He took both of us to the zoo for Mother's Day, and told both of us he was going to bathroom, but he's not with either of us." Harley said.

When they both spoke, it was in unison. "Ivy."

* * *

Robin gave a squeak when one of his 'moms' yanked him into yet another hug.

"Okay." He managed to gasp out. "A little less on the-"

"Deceiving the people who consider you their son?" Another voice finished, and Robin gulped, automatically recognizing it.

"I think he was actually going to go with hugs, but sure, that works too." Someone else quipped, and Robin winced, closing his eyes before opening them to the image of two significantly taller women standing in front of him and Ivy, arms crossed.

"Harley? Selena?" Ivy asked, surprised. "What are you doing here? And what do you mean?"

"We mean-" Selena started. "- that Rob's been pretending to spend the day with just us, but he's really been juggling all three of us. And, buddy, next time you try that, start with two people. It works a lot better than three and it'll make it easier once you're dating."

"'Lena!" Harley gasped, slapping the other woman on her shoulder. "We are not teaching Robin to be a playboy. He's not Bruce Wayne, after all."

"Woah, woah, woah, slow down." Ivy said, frowning. "You mean Robin told all three of us that he wanted to spend the day at the zoo and that we're all the best mom?"

Robin gazed miserably at the floor before nodding, expecting to be in trouble. "You're all like my mom, so I thought if I did something like this I could manage, but I can't." He sniffed, wiping at his nose with his sleeve before three 'ew's made themselves known and Selena handed him a tissue from her bag.

Ivy sighed. "It's okay, Rob, but next time just tell the truth and ask all of us at once, okay? It is alright to have three moms."

"A little weird, but fine." Harley added, winking at the black-haired boy.

"Now." Selena started, knowing that Robin had learned his lesson and was already miserable enough without punishment. "How about we keep going, hmm? I'm pretty sure that the brochure said there's a Baskin Robbins around the bear's pen, so how about we head over there for some ice cream?"

Robin's face lit up. "Sure! And happy Mother's Day." He leaned in for a group hug, all four smiling. "You're all like my mom, and I'm sorry for tricking you."

"It's fine, Robbie, and we are truly grateful for today." Ivy said. "Now how about that ice cream?"

_Hey, I hope you liked this. It did kind of spiral into lots of dialogue toward the end, and it's definitely not my best work, but I'm strangely okay with it as it is. Anyway, please tell me what you thought! Again, happy belated Mother's Day, especially to any of you guys out there who are mothers. You're the best people in our lives (without you we wouldn't even be here), so thank you all for just being you!_


	9. Batty-Back Ride

_Alright, so first off: I'm sorry for taking a month to get back to you all. To be truthful, ideas have been flooding my mind for other fandoms and I just had to get them written out. That coupled with summer school (which ended today, whootwhoot! :D) completely took over my time. So now, with summer school out of the way, I'll hopefully be able to update more often. But I also have other fics to look over, so I won't be updating every day. Anyway, to:_

_everyone who reviewed, followed, and/or favorited- Thanks so much! I did go with the PMing idea, and all the following replies are to guests._

_No One- Trust me, you're not no one! Anyone who reviews my fics is special to me. And yeah, that's sort of how I got the idea. And I was hoping to make it believable. Thanks for the confirmation and compliments! :) And yes, that is now on the list. It'll probably come later after YJ and JLA find out, but it's on the list! Thanks again! :D_

_KK- Yes, finals do suck. I'm glad I helped cheer you up!_

_Guest- Already on the list! Hopefully it'll get written out soon, but no promises. Sorry._

_Alright, so I made the mistake of not writing the down the names of the people who gave me ideas. So sorry, but whoever gave me the idea for Man-Bat giving Robin a piggyback ride- brilliant, and I hope you like it!_

_For those who don't know who Man-Bat is, watching episodes of _The Batman_ that contain Man-Bat will probably help, as well as reading his bio on Wikipedia. I just did that (searching for his real name as I forgot), and I found something interesting: Man-Bat has occasionally retained enough of his real self to do good. I'm sticking with that for this chapter. He won't always be the way he is in this chapter, as the serum erases his real character, but when it isn't completely working he'll be like this. I hope that makes sense._

_I do not own _Young Justice_, and Robin is eleven in this chapter._

Chapter Nine: Batty-Back Ride

"Sir, I do hope you kno-" Alfred began, following Batman into the cave as the masked vigilante headed for the Batmobile.

"Not now, Alfred." Batman interrupted, "I have important business to see to. Man-Bat recently escaped Arkham Asylum, and the police no doubt need my help in getting him back in."

Within seconds, Batman had revved up the Batmobile and was screeching out to the streets of Gotham City, ready for another night of crimefighting.

Alfred looked after him with an amused frown on his face. "No, Master Bruce, I don't suppose you do know about Master Richard." He shook his head. "I don't believe he will be very pleased when he finds out."

* * *

Robin cheered as he clung tighter to the fur around Man-Bat's neck. "Wow, Dr. Langstrom, do you know how to have fun! Seriously, Bats- er, the other Bats- never lets me have this much fun! This is amazing!"

The man turned giant bat gave a deep chuckle that sounded strange coming from him, but caused his entire body (and, by extension, Robin) to vibrate. Langstrom banked sharply, twisting around the top of Wayne Tower and coming to rest on a ledge.

"Dude, no, don't stop! We were just getting to the fun part! C'mon, one more time! Possibly with a little more speed?"

Another chuckle was all that Robin got before Man-Bat had thrown himself and Robin off of the ledge, plunging toward the ground as the younger male whooped in surprise and delight. A quick twitch of his wings sent the shape-shifter and his charge back into higher air, soaring toward the harbor before Langstrom ducked into a series of turns, rolls, and spirals.

* * *

"Best. Ride. Ever!"

The high-pitched shriek had Batman jerking the batmobile into a tight skid as he stepped hard on the brake. Jumping out of the vehicle, he rushed to the edge of the street so he could get a better view, gaping at the sight that he found. There, about thirty feet above him, was Man-Bat. A flicker of yellow and red let him know just who was sitting on Man-Bat.

Batman gritted his teeth and shot his grappling gun toward the edge of the roof above him. In seconds, he was swinging behind Man-Bat and his partner as they flew throughout the city. A furious expression was plastered across the vigilante's face, but if anyone had looked closer they would have seen something else- a flicker of worry. It looked as if Robin was having fun, but he could have just as much have been in trouble.

"ROBIN!" Batman barked, having to speed up just a little so he was flying next to the villain and pre-teen.

"Batman?!" Robin cried, twisting to see said man about twenty feet away. Batman's face said it all, and Robin's own fell at the other's expression.

"Dr. Langstrom, I'm sorry if you were having fun, but Robin was not supposed to be out tonight, let alone wi- LANGSTROM!" Batman yelled as Man-Bat banked away from him, Robin letting out another shriek of delight. "Robin, I want you to come down _now_!"

"But, Ba-"

"No buts, Robin! Now!"

"See ya next time, Doc." Robin muttered as got out his grappling gun. "Thanks for the ride." In one movement he was gone, swinging next to Batman as the two headed for the batmobile.

* * *

And if Man-Bat didn't show for another week, well, Batman refused to believe it was because of Robin. But Robin thought differently, and he didn't hesitate in showing it. Bruce knew the stuffed animal bat wasn't one of Robin's cute gifts but a reminder. And he never forgot.

_Oh my goodness, whoever requested this, I'm so sorry! This was awful. Way too short, the dialogue and descriptions were terrible, and I hate everything about it but the idea. Believe me, I loved the idea, and everything bad about it came from me. Sorry._

_Even so, reviews would be nice (constructive criticism, maybe?)._


	10. Just One More Inch!

_First off: YEAH! I made it past a thousand words for this chapter! Not counting the chapter, I made it over by two words (so what if I had to add three words to do so :P)! Also, I'm extremely sorry about the wait. I know I said I would update faster __and this is how fast I updated... so I'm sorry. Anyway, thanks so much for the reviews. I've already replied to most people via PM, so the following is to the guests._

_KK- Haha, yeah. I just can't help myself. :D_

_Guest- Ah, sorry about that. It's probably gonna happen sometime, but for right now it's not. I'm mostly going with things that I find the most unique, so it may take a while. Sorry._

_Okay, so this one was not a request but an idea of mine that came to me after my mom and I stood back to back and my sister eyed us to see who was taller. This came about because I thought I was taller, but my sister and mom didn't think so. According to my sister we have a difference of a couple of centimeters, so about an inch. And yes, my mom is the taller one. What can I say, it's hard to see who's taller if you can't see the top of your own head. :P_

_Anyway, Robin is fifteen in this and yes, I made up all of their heights. I tried looking for Robin's, but I couldn't find it and I figured if I can't find his what hope do I have with the rest of them?_

_I do not own _Young Justice_._

Just One More Inch!

Robin slowly slid open one of Arkham Asylum's windows, slipping inside immediately and then closing it, leaving only a crack. He held onto the sill as tightly as he could before dropping soundlessly to the floor, landing in a crouch. He took a moment to silently appreciate the way he looked - because there was definitely some ninja-esque look to it, never mind he did stuff like a ninja every single day - before moving on. The fifteen-year-old stuck to the shadows, making sure to keep his cape closed, as one flash of canary yellow and any of the guards walking around would pick it up for sure. And he was never sure which ones were on the right side of the law, the wrong side of the law, or the Batman and Robin fanboys/girls. If it was a fan, he was safe. If the guard was on the right side of the law, he would be arrested (or end up avoiding arrest, being who he was), and if it was a crooked guard he'd be chased so the guard could get a reward from any of the villains who had managed to avoid Robin's charm.

Which was why, of course, Robin was attempting to remain unseen. Which, with him being Robin, worked out fairly well. Within minutes he was standing outside the first of the cells he was planning on visiting. He carefully slipped in the key he had snitched from the Batcave (if you needed a key to a door, Batman usually had it) and opened the door a crack, immediately following it inside before silently closing it. He turned and found himself looking at his first target.

Harley Quinn.

The woman was looking at him in surprise from her bed by the wall, standing up at his entrance.

"Robin? What are you doing here, kid?" She questioned.

He pouted in response, moving forward without talking while pulling out a tape measurer. Within seconds he was looking at Harley's height, which according to the tape measurer was five foot four.

"Darn it." He muttered, already going back to the door, measurer tucked back into his belt. "I thought for sure..."

He trailed off, leaving Harley even more confused than before as he left, making sure to lock the door behind him while shooting an apologetic smile at his surrogate mother. With quick steps he was off to his next destination.

It only took minutes, but for him it felt like forever. Robin now had the measurements of Catwoman (who he had gotten earlier that day as she wasn't in Arkham), Harley, Poison Ivy, the Joker, Clayface, Ragdoll, and Hugo Strange. Each of them, to his disappointment, had been five foot four or taller. He only had one more target, the Penguin. Robin wasted no time in getting to his fellow bird's cell, slipping in a bit more excitedly than he had with the previous six. The bird fanatic looked up, surprised just as the others had been. Still, he didn't hesitate in smiling and standing, moving forward.

"Robin, my boy! What a pleasant surprise! Or should I say, pheasant surprise!" He grinned at his own joke, while at the same time pulling Robin into a hug.

Still, Robin didn't want to waste anymore time and quickly pulled away as he yanked out the tape measurer for what would most likely be the last time. This time, however, he did talk, hoping it would change his luck.

"Sorry, Penguin, but I can't stay long. I just have to take this- YES!"

Penguin jolted backwards in surprise, not expecting the loud voice. From outside the cell came sounds of clamoring feet, no doubt the guards on their way to see what was causing the disruption. Robin shot Penguin a quick smile before leaving, once more locking the door. When the guards arrived they only found the Penguin standing in the middle of the cell, his gaze still where Robin had last stood. He glared at the guards, speaking sharply while at the same time moving back to his bed. "What are you all here for?! Shoo, shoo! Bloody cats, you all are."

Outside the cell and around the corner, Robin grinned at the words before making his way back to where he left the window cracked open, slipping back to where he had left the R-cycle. He clutched the paper with the villains names and their measurements in one hand as he sped back to Gotham City and the alley where he would find his last and final destination for the night.

* * *

Wally looked up in surprise when the computer sounded out, announcing, "Robin B-01." He hadn't expected Robin to make it back so quickly.

The bird marched over to his best friend, a paper clutched in his hand and Wally could practically _see_ the determination in his eyes, despite them being covered.

"Here." Robin said, holding out the paper. "I measured them myself. I'm taller than some of Gotham's villains."

Wally quickly skimmed the paper, which was separated into two different parts, one with the names of the crooks and one with their heights. He quickly read them aloud, "Catwoman, five six; Harley Quinn, five four; Poison Ivy, five five and a half; the Joker, five six and a quarter; Clayface, five six; Ragdoll, five four and three quarters; Hugo Strange, five five; the Penguin, five two." He gave Robin an incredulous look. "What the heck, Rob, this isn't some, this is one! You're five three, Robin, not five six or whatever you think you are."

The younger crimefighter huffed, pouting as he snatched the paper back. "So? You bet me that I was shorter than all of Gotham's villains. Well, the Penguin is shorter than me. So you lost the bet."

"Yeah..." Wally said, rubbing the back of his neck ruefully. "I may or may not have forgotten about the Penguin..."

_And there it is. Yep, I absolutely had to add in Wally. And this is when Robin's fifteen, so it's a year before they start dating and they're still best friends._

_Also, the reason Robin only measured those villains was because he knew for sure that the others were all taller than him. Poor Robin. :P_

_I hope you enjoyed, and please review!_


End file.
